Darton
|previous affiliation= |occupation=Minister of Defense |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Mercurius |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 279 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Datong (ダートン Dāton) is the Minister of Defense of the Kingdom of Fiore. Appearance Datong is an man hunched with old age. He has a pair of big ears, hammer shaped eyebrows, and a scar on the left side of his face. He wears a dark cap that covers most of his forehead, a light colored robe under a dark vest and a simple pair of shoes for footwear. Personality Due to his high position, he knows about the Eclipse plan and is opposed to it. He later trembles in fear and anger when he finds out that it is already complete, knowing that Arcadios will sacrifice the life of a girl to make it work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 24 He is very resolute and cautious, ready to do anything to stop any possible threat for the kingdom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 302, Page 16-21 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc During the second day of the X791 Grand Magic Games, Datong approaches Arcadios and questions him about his intentions when he tried to kidnap Lucy Heartfilia, saying that the timing is still premature. Arcadios says that he wanted to try a test run for the Eclipse plan and reveals that it is already complete. Datong is surprised with the news, and is even more surprised when Arcadios reveals that the plan is already on its fourth phase. As Arcadios turns to leave, Datong asks him if he's a demon. Arcadios replies, saying that a man can be a demon or a god for the sake of his king and country and states that the life of a single girl is a cheap price to pay for the gateway to changing the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 22-25 Datong is shocked when he learns there is another Celestial Spirit Mage in the tournament.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 8 Datong is later seen with Arcadios noting the fact the Celestial Spirit Mage isn't there. He asks if he is going to do the same thing as before to get her. Arcadios replies to him, saying that strategy failed and the best to do now would be to enjoy the rest of the festival. He also tells Datong that the plan will go into motion in 3 days, much to Datong's tension. Later, he is seen staring at a mural on the wall saying that the Grand Magic Games used to be called the Dragon King Festival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 16-19 Later, Datong appears with behind him, asking Arcadios why he told "outsiders" about the Eclipse Plan. When Arcadios asks whether Datong is a part of the Eclipse Plan, he angrily replies that he is against it. He arrests Arcadios, Yukino and Lucy, and watches as Natsu's power is drained and explains why it happened. He tells the others that the king likes them so if they win the games, the king may give Lucy a chance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 302, Page 16-21 On the last day of the Grand Magic Games, when Natsu does not arrive with the rest of Team Fairy Tail, Datong guesses that Natsu's Magic has not yet recovered.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 After it is revealed that Fairy Tail has defeated the Garou Knights and saved Arcadios, Datong notices Hisui's relief and tells her that she should not make that face, startling Hisui, who thought that he was with the king. Datong reveals to her that he returned because he had a bad feeling, and that he knows she used Fairy Tail to save Arcadios, as well as the fact that she was the one acting behind Arcadios all along. He then proceeds to advise Hisui to reconsider and that the world should not be changed, but Fiore disagrees and decides to tell Datong everything she knows about the Eclipse 2 Project, despite having promised to not tell anyone about it. She reveals that, if the Project does not happen, the coutnry will be destroyed the following day. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 6-9 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male